Someday Somewhere
by FaNime3k
Summary: how do u deal w feelings 4 someone who isnt your type? Meet Sango. Fresh natural tough known 4 bein an outcast in the past, Miroku: sometimes perverted charming what every girl wants and also sweet. someday they will see, somewhere in the past
1. Hi My Name Is

Fan Fic MIROKU SANGO FIC!

Someday, Somewhere

Note: You will see that alot of Chapters are **titles of SONGS**.....so dont sue me okay you should know lol

****

Disclaimer: - remembers stupid Disclaimers on YuGiOh Fanfics.....looks at sabrina - Lora: AAAAH!!!! Rina: AAAAAH! ......*silence*.....ahem.....Anyways NO we dont own Inuyasha do not sue us. We own this story though and thats damn good enough for us. ARIGATO *bows*

...._Someday I will have you no matter what it takes_

Somewhere I will find you and clear up my mistakes.

I know Im not perfect and seem wrong for you

But let me show you sides of me a part you never knew.

Your smile makes my heart warm

Or whenever you are near

My mind goes crazy at the tought

Of you whispering in my ear.

Sometimes I dream of you

Holding you by my side

And wish that I could love you

All through the starry night.

We may not ever be as one

Or even be great friends

But I promise you no matter what

Ill love you till the end.

You stole my heart from day one

I want it back to me

But whenever I hear your lovely voice

You steal my heart again.

I cant control my feelings

And I cant imagine why

The tought of you being in anothers arms

Makes me want to die.

It sounds crazy and this I know

But what can I say its true

I never saw it coming but....

...I fell in love with you.

(That poem was gangster....by ME! lol)

OkanoShijiwah

Chapter One - Hi My Name Is.....

__

Hi my name is...(what?)

My name is (Who?)

My name is....

It was an unusually cloudy day today and almost everyone was certain there would be a storm. "Minakura Akyra...." Miroku chanted to himself as he leaned back on the uncomfortable seat in his classroom. Miroku glanced at Akyra. Akyra was very pretty. She had a lightish blue color of hair that gave off a white hue around her hair. Her eyes were bright green and she had a small voice. Akyra was popular in school but unlike the million fan girls of Miroku, she wasnt that obsessed with him. Which made Miroku want her even more. The teacher Mrs. Junokou was talking about how chemical compounds and molecules form together and blah blah blah. Science was boring to Miroku. Except the fact that he was in the same class with his crush, Akyra. Akyra sat a chair in front of the girl beside Miroku's right side. Miroku just tapped his pencil and stared at Akyra the whole time. ' I wonder if she likes me' Miroku thought to himself. ' Shes probley too good for me or else thats probley what she thinks ' He leaned back somemore. *PLOP* A balled up piece of paper hit Miroku on the back of his head. "Ow....who threw that!?" Miroku turned around, it was his friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha was tall. He was on the basketball team. Inuyasha was the class clown. Always talking to the teachers and talking back to them actually. Everyone knew last semester that Inuyasha had a crush on a girl named Kagome. Too bad she didnt return the affections. Untill Kagome finally TRIED to change Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome have been going out now and Inuyasha unfortunatly, STILL acts like a jerk but deep down hes a good guy. "Inuyasha! Quit it!" Miroku yelled out to his friend sitting at the back of the classroom with his other friend Kujou. "Those slackers...." Miroku muttered beneath his breath. Akyra turned around so as the rest of the class to see what was going on. "Whats the problem class?" Mrs. Junokou asked as she leaned against the platform trying to teach her lesson. "Inuyasha are you throwing things again? Let this be a warning...next disruption and your out of the class." She made things loud and clear. Inuyasha just laughed and tried to laugh with a muffled laugh of the jacket that he put over his mouth to keep quiet. "But it wasnt me Ms. Junokou" Inuyasha stated out. "Stupid..." Miroku muttered. Miroku then focused his attention to his classmate beside him. "Hi" Miroku said to the girl beside him. " Uh....hi?" She spoke back. "My names Miroku. Whats yours?" The girl looked at Miroku and blinked a couple times. ' Why is he asking me my name? How odd. Miroku is talking to me?? ME.' She thought to herself. "My name is .." RING RING!!!! The bell had rung and before she could even finish speaking to him. Miroku dashed out the door. She just blinked and by the time she realized what had happened she scuffed. "Puh...whatever" She got up and grabbed her bag and grabbed her books and started her way out.

"HE WHAT?" Kagome asked her friend walking backwards. "What an idiot! See thats why I dont talk to him really. He hangs out with all those slut girls and stuff. Just because hes really gorgeous and has a great smile and nice body, doesnt mean hes ALL that." Kagome explained to her friend. "Uh...sure Kagome whatever you said." Sango sighed. She never really talked to Miroku. It was second semester of school already. "That boy.....and his pride. He wont ever learn." Sango said low to her best friend. Kagome grabbed her books like a teddy bear and walked towards the cafeteria line. She stared at the group of girls on her left and in the center what seemed to be Miroku. "Puh....that boy..So let me get this straight....He asked you your name???? And he left before you answered??" Kagome asked again in disbelievement. Sango sighed once again. "Yeah...I think he was so bored and anticipated to leave that he didnt even realize he was asking me a question like that. Kagome sweatdropped. She never really liked Miroku that much but Miroku was a close friend of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was her boyfriend. (A/N: I kinda forgot to discription the characters so here I go now) Inuyasha was wearing a big red shirt that read "....I DUNNO" and his long black hair was tied up to a low ponytail. Inuyasha had short black hair with a silverish tint. (Imagine! Inuyasha with SHORT hair!) He was tall and cute. Alot of girls had a crush on Inuyasha and it was his second year at school. He was on the basketball team and there he became popular with the cheerleaders. Miroku on the other hand was not on any team where cheerleaders were near. He was just plain charming to the girls. Miroku was one of those tipical guys. Looks for a sexy skimpy, short skirt wearing cheerleader girls. He had everything he wanted. He had short sorta spikey black hair and was normal height. He was a bit shorter then Inuyasha but not too much shorter. He had a very classy look yet very charming. He wore a black button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. He wore dark blue jeans that were not too loose fitting on him but looked just right. One of Miroku's swooning girls was Mizu. Mizu had the hugest crush on Miroku and she was also Akyra's best friend. Akyra was wearing a super short blue miniskirt with a light blue spaghetti strap top. She wore a light blue matching headband with a small white ribbon on the side. She was much shorter and wore loose white socks with white shoes. Like Miroku only instead of surrounded by girls was surrounded by a bunch of jocky football players. Mizu wore tight fitting jeans that curved just right and a white V neck top with fluttery sleeves. She had her hair up in a messy bun with a cute sparkly pin on her right head. Her hair was light brown with a bit of blonde on her long bangs. Her bangs were neatly tucked behind her ear and she had small asian eyes. Her 1inch thick eyeliner made her eyes look even smaller. Miroku thought she was cute but she didnt like her snobby attitude. On the other hand her friend Akyra was very polite and nice to even the geeks. She was pretty, smart, sexy, and everything a guy would want. She was perfect. (Note: This is not a Mary Sue...we will never do mary sues......this is how MIROKU sees this girl....for now anyways...*cheeky grin*)At least to Miroku's eyes. Back to Sango and Kagome. Kagome grabbed a tray and passed one down to Sango. Kagome was wearing a black shirt with a white skirt that reached her knees and cute white sandals. Sango had her hair wrapped in two pig tails on each side. Her pigtails were messy and cute. Her short bangs were split neatly and gave off a reddish tone while the rest of her hair was chic black. Sango wore loose grey sweatpants and a small perfect fitting black t-shirt that read "FCUK" (heehee xD) Sango looked pretty average but also she was a bit of a tom boy and thought of boys as a clear waist of ones time. Sango quickley moved as people were waiting behind her to get their lunch. She stared at Miroku wondering to herself 'Puh..what do those idiots see in him? Hes just a guy. Who cares!' Miroku was leaning against a tree talking to all the ladies who seemed to be ever fascinated with whatever he was saying. Kagome grabbed Sango's arm telling her to move forward. Sango didnt have much of an appitite. She didnt feel like eating anything. You could tell by the expression on her face. She hastilly grabbed an apple, an orange and what looked like tapioca pudding. (looked like)She payed her money and walked with her trey following Sango.

Sango was never that popular she recalled the days in middle school when she was pushed around for wearing boys close and she just thought it was more confortable. Sango never cared much for what people thought of her and still didnt. Kagome her best friend since the second grade was a bit different. She had to admit she wanted to be "in" and not be an outcast. Sango's dressing is alot better then it was years in the past and even last year. Sango always wore huge boys close and everyone would think she was a cross dresser. Noone ever said Sango was pretty or cute or anything like that. With the exception of one girl last year named Natale, when Sango was wearing a baseball cap and wearing boys clothes. Flashback to last year. Sango was leaning far back in the back of the classroom with her foot on the table while chewing on a white pen with a baseball cap. A girl named Natale always giggled when seeing her so Sango thought she was making fun of her.(note first day of school) But then Sango realized the next day that the girl was telling her friend that she thought the boy at the back of the classroom was "cute" (hahaha) Sango went back to reality as her best friend was waving her hand simultaneously in front of sango. "Hello?...Anyone there? Sango ?" Sango sighed and tried to take a bite of her lunch but she wasnt in the mood. Sango certainly did change. She dressed more like a girl now and even though she didnt care what she looked like once again, Kagome got her into it. "Huh? Oh Im fine Im just tired thats all" Sango replied to her friend so Kagome wouldnt think that there was something wrong. "Hey Kagome!" A girl called out with 3 other girls behind her. "Runa! Misan!" Kagome yelled as she got up and hugged 2 of the 4 girls. "Hey Kagome whats up?" Runa asked. Runa had black short hair that reached her shoulders and curled out a bit at the tips. She was wearing a light green top and a flowery printed up to her knee skirt. She wore a green and pink colored headband. Beside her, her other friend Misan had blonde hair with black on the top indicating she dyed it. Her hair was long and was in a ponytail. She wore two pink clips on the side of her hair and wore jean capris with a white button up top only buttoned in the middle and under she wore a blue shirt. They both looked very cute and seemd to fit right in with Kagome. While Kagome was talking to her friends Sango just looked at the food infront of her. "hmm..." Sango let out a nother sigh as she looked toward Miroku's "Stardome" Area just to realize that Miroku wasnt there just a bunch of girls. "Huh? where did he go? " Sango quickley slapped herself. 'Wait...why would I care? ' Sango thought for a moment. She looked up in front of her and just leaned back against the wall. She put her elbows on the table supporting her right cheek with her hand. ' Whatever... ' "Hey Sango! Sorry Ill be right back Runa and Misan want to show me something I promise Ill be back dont go anywhere! Okay?!" Kagome told her friend as she was distantly moving farther away with her other friends. " Uh huh....sure thing " Sango said with no expression. Not that Kagome could really hear her by now anyway. Sango stared at her food. ' This looks gross ' She got ready to get up and grabbed her purse bending over. She wore her purse on her shoulders and grabbed her tray of food turning as she was about to throw away her tray. When suddenly she gave off a little jump. "huh?" Sango looked confused. "Hi" He smiled. "My names Miroku......whats yours?"

NOTE: Song TITLE By EMINEM

WELL.......ITS MY FIRST FANFICDONT HATE PLEASE ^^^^^^^^_________^^^^^^^^ *heehee lotto eyes* DORK. Hmm I know this chap was a bit boring but thats the point of the first chapter it usually discripts everything and tells you about the characters and such and such. Yes this is a Miroku Sango fanfic.....theres alot of twists and turns youll see.......well get ready for the next chapter. PS, I forgot to mention, they are supposed to be juniors or 11th graders as in 16 and 17....well they were supposed to be in 12th grade but i thought it was too old dont ask......they are supposed to act a bit imature so you get my drift anyways on to the next chapter.


	2. Why Not?

Someday, Somewhere

Chapter Two: Why Not?

__

...why not. Take a crazy chance

Why not. Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment 

You might lose a lot

So why not. Why not?

Sango looked up at Miroku in astonishment. "W-what?" Miroku jumped up on the cafeteria table. " I said, My names Miroku so whats yours?" Sango stood there not able to move and wondered why the hell did Miroku ask her this and not once but twice that day! She had a weird feeling that he was gonna ditch her again so she didnt know what to say. ' Why would MIROKU want to know my name? ' Not only did that question flow through her head but shouldnt he know her name BY NOW??? "Um...shouldnt you know my name by now? I mean your in three of my classes." Sango walked away towards the trashcan and Miroku followed her. "Well yeah I forgot I forget easilly. Too many girls names to remember you have to understand." Miroku said smiling with pride. This disgusted Sango. She hated guys who were conceited and thought of every girl liking him and so on. "Oh well I guess thats a great excuse." She said with exaggeration. Sango walked away brushing off her hands and noticed a presence behind her realizing that Miroku was STILL following her! ' Whats wrong with this boy? Why is he following me?! Why would he want to know my name anyway?' She pondered to herself. "Well....?" Miroku asked questioningly, "Are you gonna tell me your name?" Sango turned around and faced Miroku he was leaning against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth. Sango looked at a couple of guys behind him laughing and snickering. ' What are they doing there? ' Sango thought to herself. Then she noticed it. She noticed HIM. Marko Kanayto. Kanayto was in Sango's class last year and it wasnt the most pleasant year with him either. She recalled the times Kanayto slapped Sango's ass during Math class last year and how he'd say "She may be a loser but she has a nice ass!" This sickened Sango to the stomache so therefore she wanted to leave, fast. Just then it hit Sango. ' This must be some guy thing. Hmm I wonder maybe the old , I Dare You To Ask her name or...act nice to her trick or something. Puh! Whatever he cant fool me. ' "My name? You want to know my name? Ill tell you my name Mr. Im-So-Cool, My name is GET-THE-HELL-AWAY-FROM-ME-UNLESS-YOU-WANT-TO-DIE!!!!" With that said, Sango took off with her books. Miroku had a blank stare while the guys behind him were laughing histerically. ' Whats her problem?' He thought to himself. He took his hands out of his pocket and slowly followed Sango again. 

"INUYASHA!" You could hear Kagome scream his name across the hall. Inuyasha ran across the hall to meet her demands. "YEAH WHAT." He asked rudely. Kagome gave him the meanest stare. She looked like she was about to go on a rampage and kill all the birds in the forest. "I I mean....Yes my lovely dear how can I be of assistant to you? ^____^" He quickley changed his voice. By this time Kagome was leaning over the water fountain and drank some water. Inuyasha looked as she took a sip of water. He noticed how her lips touched the water just right and how her hair was all on one side shining in the light. ' Damn you looks fiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!' Before inuyasha could finish his thought he felt something cold on his back. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" He jumped not knowing what was happening. Kagome giggled. " You moron pay attention. Well now your cooled off lets go. " Kagome had put ice in his back when he was thinking. "That hurt Kagome....brrr.." Kagome grabbed her boyfriends arm and linked it to hers. "Yeah well ...y ou know what they say, love hurts." Inuyasha gave a shiver trying to get the freezing ice out his back. "Yeah.....I get it." 

Meanwhile, Sango was walking home. ' Yes! School is over, finally. ' The fall was beautiful and she loved how the leaves would all fall down. She closed her eyes and let the wind touch her face. She looked so relaxed when...."....Huh?" She felt something touching her....ass. Sango gave a mean expression as to whoever this may be. "What the hell?!" She screamed turning around to see...Kanayto! (HA! Thought it was Miroku didnt you lol) "Kanayto?! What do you think you doing?!" Kanayto couldnt help but burst into tears.....tears of laughter that is. "Sango you always did crack me up" he added. Which didnt make Sango any happier then she already wasnt. "What do you want?! And how dare you touch me like that! ...... Again." Kanayto only kept laughing. "You are a loser arent you dear Sango." He kept laughing and Sango kept walking. " I must admit you are different, whenever Miroku comes up to some chick they go blushing and crazy you just stood there. HEY! People must be right then! YOu must be a lesbian!" He exclaimed sending a bird to fly away. Sango stopped and stood there. "WHAAAAAAAAT?!!!" She bursted out. " HOW DARE YOU!" *SLAP!* Kanayto only laughed harder. ' UGH! BOYS! Whats wrong with them?? Besides its not like Miroku groped me, he didnt do anything but say whats my name...well i mean mine not his....hm!' "Kanayto go away! If Im such a loser then why are you following me touching my ass??!" Kanayto wiped a tear from his eyes walking up to Sango putting his left arm on her right shoulder. Kanayto was not bad looking. In fact he was pretty popular too. He had short choppy hair and spiked out from all over his spikey little head. He had a reddish brownish hair color and wore glasses with black rims. The glasses didnt look good on most guys but girls made it an exception for him. He didnt used to wear glasses, in fact he didnt need them, he just thought it made him look more smarter.(yeah...sure)Kanayto was one of those bad ass boys like Miroku. He looked really innocent on the outside mainly cuz his glasses but he was just as bad as the other guys. "Cmon Sango, lighten up Im just messin with ya." He said giving off a smile. Sango shrugged her shoulders to get his arm off her. " Well Im not in the mood okay." Kanayto stood beside sango and put his hands in his pocket. 

" Okay.....sorry Ill stop messing with you."

"You....will?"

" Yeah....maybe....actually not really. *smile*"

Sango walked faster

"Aww...cmon Sango! Im kidding I promise no more messin around. You are human too I know." 

' For once he sounds decent '

" So Sango can we be friends?"

' Now this was totally phony.....why would he want to be friends with me?? ME?? Stupid ass rich boy has all the friends in teh world not to mention all the girls....besides when Miroku takes over. Why does he want to be MY friend? Eversince the 7th grade he has picked on me and made fun of me why does he want to be friends? Its a joke. All a Joke. I cant take it anymore. I hate these stupid guys. I hate BOYS! ........ Oh my God.....I AM A LESBIAN! ' 

"Hello? Sango in there?" 

Kanayto checked turning his face to look at hers.

" Sango blushed for a moment. His face was so close to hers. She just sighed and walked. 

" Yes...Im here."

Kanayto put his hands back in his pocket then switching them to behind his head resting them feeling the cool breeze on his skin and blowing his hair all about. 

" Actually Sango I really came to see you to apologize....no joke."

"Apologize? About what?"

"You know all those times I picked on you. Saying you were gay and you were a tomboy. A Trans sexual and all that."

"Hm....yeah well its.......WAIT A MINUTE!? You never said I was trans sexual!"

"Uh......oh.. JUST KIDDING! HEE......HEH HEH."

"*sigh* Whatever is that all?"

"Sango..."

They both stopped walking

" I wanted to tell you something else...."

" Okay and that would be? "

" I never picked on you because I didnt like you....you know that right?"

" Sure whatever you say "

"No really Sango I mean it. I always liked you "

Now Sango was blushing a bit

" Okay well Im glad you liked me and not hated me. Great is that all? "

" No I mean I liked you. I still do. Actually I like you even more now. "

" What?...-_- "

Sango looked around the trees.

"Okay..." She crossed her arms tapping

"Where are the cameras? The guys cmon guys you can come out now!" Sango yelling at the air.

"what are you dong?"

"Do you honestly think you can fool me?" Sango asked in anger.

"What?! What are you talking about Sango I really do like you!"

Sango headed forward.

"Sango! Cmon! Im serious! I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow."

Sango suddenly stopped.

" A movie?......what movie?"

__

.Oh I could be the one for you

Oh yeah maybe yes maybe no

Oh...It could be the thing to do

What im saying is you gotta let me know.

Sango hesitated for a moment. 

"*sigh* Fine...why not."

"REALLY?! You really would? "

Sango still looked confused and didnt believe it. Why the hell would he ask her out? It was like Orlando Bloom asking her out or something as in, totally out of her reach.

" Listen up Kanayto. If this ends up being a prank you are gonna wish you werent born got it?!"

Sango said then took off leaving a smiley Kanayto standing there.

" YOu got it!" He yelled out then ran the opposite direction.

__

...Why not

Take a crazy chance.

Sango was walking and didnt understand it.

' Why would he like me? Its gotta be a joke but Ill go out with him just to be sure. I know Im gonna big time regret this. ' 

__

Why not

Do a crazy dance.

' But then......why not? I mean you heard the saying, Opposites attract. God! I dont know im confused. ' With that said Sango arrived at the yard of her home. ' Whatever, we will see what happens '

__

If you lose the moment

You might lose alot.

So why not?....

' I know Im probley making a big mistake this is Marko Kanayto we are tlaking about. He is worse then Miroku! He has been picking on me since middle school and now he is asking me out. But the way he looked......rather hes a really good actor or he really might have some kinda strange feeling for me.' Sango grabbed her key and put in the keyhole just before opening. ' Nah.' She opened her door and went in her house. So many things were running through her mind. She had a date tomorrow with her middle school bully. What in the world?

__

.....Why not?

Song Title by Hilary Duff

A/N: Okay guys that was chapter two.....now its gonna get interesting. Read the next chapter flames are welcome but if i must i will flame the flames. xD Please Be Kewl, Review.


	3. Iris

Someday Somewhere

Dislaimer: We own this chapter, this story and our hands which we provide to type this ding dang thing! However unfortunatly we dont own Miroku or Sango or in fact even Inuyasha for if we did we would be Anime producing millionaires and if I owned Miroku and Sango I would tie Sango up and turn myself into an Anime and marry Miroku ^_______________^ 

Chapter Three: Iris

__

....And Id give up forever to touch you

Caus I know that you feel me somehow

Your the closest to heaven that Ill ever be

And I dont wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later its over

I just dont wanna miss you tonight.

Sango got ready for her day. She still couldnt believe the fact that she was gonna go out with her middle school bully! She didnt care though. ' Whatever happens happens.' Sango thought to herself. Sango was always a strong person. She never let anything bring her down. ' Well this is okay I guess ' Sango looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a pair of khaki capris and a decent button up white sleeveless top. It looked very feminin. Sango only dressed up when there was an occasion rather then that she cared very little on how she looked at school. " I better call Kagome shes supposed to go with me and Inuyasha too. " Sango grabbed her black flip phone cell phone with a diamond looking thing dangling from it and dialed Kagome's number. It rang twice before Kagome picked up. " Kagome? Hey are you and Inuyasha ready? " You could hear Kagome telling Inuyasha to watch where he was driving.

"Inuyasha! Where did you learn to drive?! "

" Whats that supposed to mean!"

" Inuyasha! Thats the second time you almost ran us into a tree! "

" So?! Like you can drive better! PLus I learned from my brother! "

" WHAT?!!!! Sesshamaru?! You learned from him!? Didnt he get his license suspended twice??"

" ...... So?"

" INUYASHA I have no insurance so you better know what your doing "

" Yah yah...."

Sango just listened to their conversation giving out a giggle. ' I dont get those two. Always fighting but they are still together. I want someone like that who will love me like Inuyasha is to Kagome "

" STUPID BAKA! " Kagome shouted to Inuyasha.

" THATS MEAN! " 

" Well learn to drive properly! " Sango laughed as she heard them fight. 

"Okay sorry Sango if someone KNEW how to drive a car we would be there already. Be there in a minute! Bye!" Sango hung up her cell phone grabbed her black and white purse and put her cell phone in there. " ah...Those two. " She headed out the door. 

The Big DATE

Sango got in the car with Kagome and Inuyasha and got ready to go to her date. They were supposed to meet at Rezo's Pizza place first before going to the Multiplex Cinema. In a matter of 10 minutes they arrived at the Pizza place. Sango got out. "Hey Sango we will meet you at the cinema okay? Inuyasha was supposed to pick up his buddy and drop him off at the mall." Sango frowned a bit. She wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to stay with her. "Hey Kagome, cant you stay with me and Inuyasha go on his own? " She added with a smile. "Aaww Sango I know its your first date and all but have you seen Inuyasha drive? " Sango flashbacked to when she got in the car and got out. She didnt know if she was getting a car ride or if she was riding a rollercoaster. " Oh..I see your point Kagome." Sango added. Kagome held her best friends hand. " Dont worry about it Sango! You look great! I have total confidence in you! We will be back! If something goes wrong just call me I got my pager on. " Sango smiled at her friend and her friend's boyfriend who was tapping on the steering wheel waiting to leave. "Bye guys! You better come to the movies! Or Ill kill you, both of you! " With that Kagome laughed and said her final byes to Sango. Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha....be careful!" Inuyasha turned to face Sango . " HA! Ill be fine. Anyways kick ass on this date Sango!" Kagome nudged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha changed his expressions. "Uh...I mean! Have a great time!" With that they left and left Sango waiting for her. AHEM...date.

It was about 10 minutes passed or a bit over that since Sango got there. She took a seat on a chair outside of the pizza place. The sky was blue and the sun was warm. It was a perfect day. Sango breathed in the air and smelled the aroma of pepperoni Pizza. She realized that she didnt even get any contact info on Kanayto. Although earlier Kanayto asked her for her number. So she couldnt even call him to ask him where he was. Sango sat on the chair with her hands supporting her face. ' Where could he be? ' She asked herself looking at her watch every couple minutes. By this time it had been almost or if not 20 minutes since she got there and still no sign of Kanayto. She remembered him saying he was gonna take her to lunch there and at 3:30PM they were gonna head out to the movies. Sango gave out a sigh of grief. It was almost 3:18PM...she glanced at her watch again....it hit 3:19 PM. It just now hit her. ' ....He stood me up.' Sango got ready to get up and call Kagome to pick her up. She picked up her bag and turned to leave when someone stopped her. "Where ya going? Forgot about our date?" He gave a smile. It was Kanayto. " Did I forget? Your 24minutes late and counting. Now we cant even eat. What happened?" Kanayto could see the hurt in her eyes. He placed his right hand on her cheek. "Im so sorry Sango. I know you probley thought I set you up or something." ' yeah....something like that ' She thought. Kanayto gave a sigh of grief. " My cousin came from out of town today. It was unexpected. I was trying to leave really! But my stupid parents were saying I should show my cousin around places. " Sango didnt know if she should believe it or not but he did come. " Well I guess its better late then never " She added. Kanayto smiled. " Your always forgiving huh. " " Thats what I like about you Sango. Your always so nice. " Sango didnt give any expression but deep inside she was letting out a huge grin. ' I am arent I.' Sango smiled at her goofy thought. " Thank you. Lets get going. " She proceeded to walk. "Wait Sango arent you hungry? " 

" I think Ill live "

"Are you sure?  
" Yaah plus Kagome and Inuyasha are waiting for us. "

" Oh...okay cool! Lets go then! "

Sango walked around the corner following Kanayta. Thats when she saw it. And him. There lied a black Mercedes Benz....shining in the sunlight and glimmering in her eyes. ' Thats an awesome car! ' She screamed inside. It was a Convertable too. The top was down and she was enjoying the view. She had never been in a car that expensive. "Wow....Thats an awesome ride!" Sango exclaimed to her date. She noticed something else. More over, someone else. In the drivers seat! " uh....Kanayto? Whos that?" Kanayto ran and jumped in the passenger seat. The driver looked pretty debonair and stunnign. He was wearing all black and a pair of black shades. His dark hair gave off the glare of him being somekinda next James Bond. Not to mention the car. The neclace he wore was big and silver with a platinum rhinestoned charm that had the letter "M" on it. Sango knows that neclace. The handsome boy took off his shades. Sango thought to herself. ' That neclace.....thats..' He revealed himself as.. "Miroku?!" 

As Miroku was driving through the city with massive girls waving at him. Sango enjoyed the smooth ride. ' He can drive WAAY better than Inuyasha at least. ' She hadnt been out in the city in so long. It felt nice. Today was a beautiful day. You could see the carnivals and kids having fun and outside markets and things being sold. It was a wonderful day and Sango just enjoyed the warm breeze of the wind. " Hey....uh not to sound rude or anything but Miroku? What are you doing here? " Kanayto explained for her. " Miroku owns this ride! He offered to give me a ride since my car is totaled. " Sango somewhat dropped jaws at what he had said. " You got into a car accident?!" She felt bad. Kanayto just laughed. " No silly. It was totaled because its freakin piece of junk. Im getting a nice new car soon. I hope. For now my good ol pal Miroku will give me a nice ride. " Miroku smiled and put his shades on his head. Sango enjoyed the view of the city but then focused her attention on Miroku. She couldnt help at how stunning he looked. The way girls were waving at him he looked like a movie star. Miroku looked in the rearview mirror and took a glance at Sango. The wind blowing made Sango's hair flip in all directions. Miroku enjoyed that view too. It was very rare that SAngo ever puts her hair down. The sunlight gave a flash of luminousness to Sango's face which caused Miroku to keep staring at her at the same time looking at the rode. Throughout the whole car ride it was mostly quiet. Miroku turned up the music listening to rap. Every once in a while he would just look back at Sango. Her eyes closed smiling and tilted to her left. Whenever she turned to face forward Miroku would just look at the rode. ' She doesnt look too bad today. ' Miroku thought to himself. ' Wait a minute. What am I saying! ' Miroku took his attention off of Sango and cleared his mind of her. . Or tried to anyway. Kanayto looked back at Sango. She was leaning against the window and her eyes closed, her hair fluttering in the wind. " Sango..." He began. Sango tilted her head up to face Kanayto. " You look really nice today" He finished. Sango blushed a little bit but the cool wind prevented her cheeks from turning red. " Oh. Thank you. uh....You too kanayto." Kanayto was wearing a navy blue long sleeved button up shirt with 2 of the buttons unbuttoned. He was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and sunglasses that was worn behind his head. He and Miroku so looked like the in crowd. Sango just stared at them both. She didnt understand. Why she, one of the outcasts are in the same car with the most popular boys in school! ' What is going on? ' Sango's comfort made her forget about how she is on a date with HIM. Suddenly the car turned and they stopped. " Well we are here. " Miroku told them. Sango opened the door and got out. While Miroku and Kanayto just jumped out. With a press of a button Miroku's top started to come up. ' Cool ' Sango realized that Miroku came out too. She thought he was just gonna give them a ride. ' What? hes coming with us? Whats with this?' Just then she saw a bright red convertable. Inside was a blonde driver. In the passenger seat there was a black haired girl with too much green eyeshadow. In the back were two other girls whom which she recognized. She recognized them all as the screaming fan girls and the popular bitches from her school. ' What are THEY doing here?! Oh great. Great timing. ' The girls got out of the car all with super SUPER mini skirts and revealing tops. Sango notices Kanayto and Miroku's eyes shifting to the girls and their legs. -_- ' Great ' She added with a sigh. Sango felt a little weird. Then she notices a jet blue car behind them with a white streak going down the front of the car. The doors opened, revealing 4 guys whom which she ALSO noticed from school. All of them jocks, players, or whatever else is populated in guys at school. ' Somethings not right. ' Sango knew this was no coincidence. This was planned. One of the girls came out and grabbed Miroku's left arm. "Hey Miroku, Kanayto! Oh hey um....Singo" Sango felt frusterated. " Its SAngo." The girl just kept flipping her hair. " Oh...whatever. " Sango felt herself being sick. She felt a strange feeling in her heart. Her heart hurt. ' I know exactly what this is.....this was planned all along. ' Sango soon saw herself being surrounded by popular people from school and whom most she hated. "Hey Sango I like your shirt. " One guy said touching her chest. "HEY! STOp it!" She felt herself be violated. One guy went up to Sango and started to stroke her legs. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sango screamed in outrage. Everyone just stood and laughed. "Sango you have nice legs there." The boy said winking at her. Everyone bursed out in laughter. ' ....I knew it. I knew it couldnt be as it seemed. ' Sango glanced over at Kanayto who was flirtin majorly with Yumi a brunette chick who was wearing a corsette type top. " Stop it kanayto" Yumi playfully yelled out. Sango was surrounded by her mortal foes. She felt sick and she felt stupid. ' Why did I believe him! Why me.' Home was way too far to walk. She called Kagome. Sango was about to walk away from them all when someone grabbed her arm. "hey where are you going Sango? Im your date remember?!" Kanayto yelled out to her. " Well....it looks like you already have a DATE with your friends so Ill leave. " Kanayto grabbed her arm again. He laughed " Your so funny Sango. Its not like I knew they were coming. " Sango sighed his lying technique was pathetic. The way they just walked right up to them. it was no coincidence. ' He must think Im stupid.' She thought for a moment. Thinking of how she agreed to this whole date. ' .... Then again, I am stupid. ' She heard her phone ring. " Kagome?" She heard Kagome talking and she felt relieved. 

"Im sorry Sango! We cant make it! " 

"What?! Why not?"

"Inuyasha and I have been out here trying to fix whats wrong with his car "

" It was fine a minute ago. "

" Yeah I know Im sorry Sango I really am. Um Inuyasha says he thinks some punks did it "

" Punk?.....Did he see them? "

" No, He said he saw a blue car rev by though. Stupid kids. "

" A....blue car?" Sango covered her phone and looked at the blue car the boys drove in. 

' No......its another person. Theres more then one blue car in the world. '

" Uh...Kagome what time did this happen? Recently? "

Sango knew if it was recent it couldnt have been them. They just got there and where they were would take about 30 minutes to get here even if they were driving at full speed. 

" Well actually no inuyasha told me it was about 20 to 40 minutes or so probley. We arent sure we just checked on it about 20 minutes ago. "

Sango felt her heart begin to beat faster and faster.

' It was a set up. '

She stared over at the others who were walking ahead withought her. It was a big group. SAngo just stood there not knowing what to do. Kanayto turned around. " CMON! SANGO HURRY UP!" He turned back around. 

' Is he CRAZY? He thinks Im gonna go with him STLL? whats wrong with him! ' She shouted in herself. ' But what choice do I have? ' Sango felt sick to her stomache. Her heart ached unusually. ' Why do these things always happen to me....' She walked slowly up to them. They were nearly at the ticket booth, she was walking slowly trying to put together what just happened. ' but.....he seemed to.... Nice...' Then she flashbacked to when in middle school and junior high he would pick on her. "Your a loser Sango" would echo through her head. ' I am a loser....' Just then the sky started to turn a shade of darker blue. The sun was hidden behind the clouds. ' Just......a loser. ' Sango felt unusually strange. She never cared about these things happeneing. She never got stood up before either. It was her first time. She felt betrayed. She let out a sigh as she heard a slight thunder. ' It was the perfect day' She murmerd. She looked up at the sky. " I dont....understand"

__

And I dont want the world to see me

Cuz I dont think that they'd understand....

It started to rain. The perfect day.....andall the sudden the day seemed to proceed matching all of Sango's moods. ' Why.......did I say I would do this. ' Sango didnt even get it. What was the point of this all? What was his point? Everyone already saw her as a loser. Why did he have to make her suffer even more than she already did. At the ticket booth the gang all took out their money. Everyone was arguing over what movie to watch. Miroku stared at his watch. " SHIT!" The girls turned around. " Whats wrong Miroku Kun?" 

" I gotta go guys! Sorry about this but I promised that I would take my mom somewhere. Sorry big time everyone." 

All the girls whined and tried to pull Miroku to not make him leave.

"Aww do you have to?" One asked.

" Sorry I keep forgetting. My moms gonna kick my ass!"

The guys just laughed.

" Yeah laugh but my moms vicious. And untill she gets her car fixed Im her personal Taxi driver. And including kanayto. 

" Heh Shut up" Kanayto added kiddingly

" Damn...its raining too? What happened. It was a good day. "

Miroku was backing slowly. " Sorry guys just tell me about the movie alright? See ya guys later!"

Yumi shouted out to Miroku. " CALL ME TONIGHT OKAY MIROKU KUN!?" 

Walking backwards for a moment Miroku called out. " I WILL BYE!"

They all waved goodbye.

" That was random " One guy said.

Miroku ran to the parking lot trying to avoid the rain. ' I cant believe him. I cant believe he would do that.' Miroku was near his car and it started to rain slowly but a bit harder. Miroku was getting wet now and just stood there thinking. He got in his car and vroomed off. He made a turn and stopped his car by the movie theatre back wall. There he saw Sango. under the rain gutter that barely kept her from being wet. 

' Why me....It hurts to be betrayed to be set up. ' 

' Welcome to the real world ' Sango thought

__

And you cant stop the tears that aint comin

All the moment of your truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive.

Sango noticed the black car in front of her. " huh."

The passenger seat window began to go down. " What are you doing there? " Miroku asked. Miroku couldnt tell if she was crying or it was just rain dropping down from her face. Either way he had a strange feeling. His heart started hurting too. He felt bad for her. ' Noone deserves this ' he thought watching a cold Sango with straight wet hair dripping with water and looking down. ' No one. ' Sango was too busy looking down to know what was going on. She didnt even know if he left, if he didnt. She was too confused. Just thinking. Looking at the wet ground. Just then she felt a shadow. A Shadow over her. Before she could look up she felt a warm yet wet embrace. Miroku was hugging her. " Sorry " he whispered softly to her wondering wht the hell he was doing. ' why do i feel so bad for this girl ' Sango didnt know what to say. It was about a 10 second hug.....that felt like ten minutes. Miroku let go of her. " Cmon...." He began opening the passenger door, " Ill give you a ride " He ended with a smile.

Song Title by: GooGooDolls


	4. CryThrough The Rain

Someday, Somewhere

Disclaimer: I Dont own INUYASHA GO AWAY........

A/N: This chapter has a lot of song moments so ...... yeah just thought u like to know _____^

Chapter Three: Cry (Through The Rain)

__

....In places noone will find

All your **feelings so deep inside.**

(deep...inside)

Its there that I realized.

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw your cry.

Sango and Miroku were in the car. It was starting to rain heavilly now. Sango just sat there quietly staring out the window on her side. ' Why is....he being so nice? ' She thought. She looked at Miroku for a moment. ' Why would he want to help me? ' She felt the courage to talk again. 

_"Miroku?"_

"What?"

" Arent you supposed to be watching a movie with your friends? "

" I.....told them I didnt feel like watching a movie. "

" Oh.."

Flashback:

Miroku: Uh.....hey maybe next time guys I forgot I promised my mom something.

End.

__

" Yeah...."

" Thank you...... "

" Oh....for the ride? No problem." ' Man I cant believe Kanayto did that still. Thats just wrong. Even if she isnt great and all. ' 

" Sorry. " Miroku said lowly.

" For .what?"

" For what happened. It must suck "

" Well you know I cant say it was the best thing that has ever happened to me "

He smiled a little.

" I guess not. "

sango thought about back there. What happened. ' Why did he hug me? I dont get it. '

__

Ill always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark grey sky...

Sango rubbed her arm indicating that she was cold. She was still wet from the rain. Miroku looked at her arm. He knew she was cold. Being the gentleman he was, he turned on the heater for her. " Better? " He asked letting her feel the warmth of the heater from his car.

She nodded. "Mhmm.." She looked at Miroku as he was driving. " Uh....Thanks" Miroku took a quick look at Sango. " Dont mention it. " They both smiled then turned away.

*cellphone tune* Miroku clicked a button on his cell. It was Kanayto. Sango tried not to breath. She was holding her breath because of the fact that he totally dissed her today, she didnt want to yell but she was about to burst out something. Miroku looked at a very angry and pissed Sango looking at the window. " Uh...kanayto? "

= yeah its me! Hey man where are ya? the ladies miss ya! =

Miroku looked at Sango.who was still mad. 

" Oh.....you know. Im busy. "

= Man i gotta give ya props doin that for your mom and all =

Miroku fell in nervousness lying to BOTH of them. He clicked the phone off his car speaker and put it to his ear 

" Uh....yeah man. You know me. "

Sango looked at Miroku. ' His mom? '

= So anyways i was gonna ask you something =

" Are you watching the movie? "

= Yeah the movies cool. Have you seen Sango? =

" What?! " Miroku was furious at this point. 

"What do you mean where....is...she " Not saying her name so she wouldnt know whats up. 

" Why do you care? "

= Whaddya mean? She was my date. I went outside to look for her and she wasnt there. =

Miroku took the fone from his ear and looked at it. ' Is he stupid?!!?!?! ' This pissed him off. Did Kanayto think Sango would still be there after what? Almost 40 minutes into the time already? What was wrong with him? " Dude......what are you talking about? "

= Where....is......Sango? If you havent seen her thats all I thought you might have seen her like when you left. = Miroku once again looked at Sango who seemed to be resting with her eyes closed. Miroku tried to whisper into the phone. " Yo. You humilited her, basically stood her up and abondonded her.....do you THINK she would still be there? " 

= Well.....yeah. I thought she wasnt feeling good so I let her stay out on purpous i didnt want to bother her. = At this point Miroku was not only pissed but confused as hell. ' What is this? Does he like her or not? ' He wasnt sure because he seemed to have dissed Sango but now he is looking for her. Did this guy like her or not? The only explaination Miroku thought of was that he probley got dropped as a baby and doesnt make too much sense. 

= Okay so you havent seen her? Man where do you think she went then? =

Miroku could hear some of the people n the background talking. 

" Im sure shes fine. "

= You think man I didnt mean to leave her. =

" Let me ask you something Kanayto. "

= Okay, what? =

" Do you like her....or do you not? "

Sango could hear his whisper and she opened one eye looking at Miroku.

= I told you. I did. I didnt mean to really man. =

" Okay another question, did you plan everyone coming and everything? "

= Well....I just told Fojin and his girl could come but i didnt tell everyone to come. =

" Really? "

= Yeah man. I feel pretty bad. =

" You didnt seem like you felt bad "

= Whats up with you? Why are you asking me all this? =

" ... Im just makin sure cuz you know she may not be popular or anything but.....shes human too "

= Duh man I know. Okay im missin the movie Ill talk to you later man if you see her tell me okay? Bye =

By this time Sango was all the way awake. Miroku caught her staring at him.

" What? "

" Who were you talking to ?"

" Oh....my friend "

" Kanayto? "

" Yeah. "

" What did he say? "

" ..... its nothing "

Sango could sense anger in him for some reason. 

" Whats the matter Miroku? "

" Nothing. So where do you live again ?"

" Nochi Yaa St. "

The car turned to where Sango could see her house. The car came to a stop. "Well...here you are "

" Um. Oh. Thank you miroku. " 

" You already said thanks to me. Now get in and dry yourself off "

' Damnit. I sound like a dad. ' For a moment Miroku gave himself the chills.

Sango giggled. " You sound like a dad " ' Whoah....freaky '

Sango stayed in the car a little while

" Whats the matteR? Isnt this your house? " Miroku asked worriedly

Sango stared out her window to where her house was. " I ...dont have a key "

" You didnt bring your key?? Did you know your parents werent gonna be home? "

" Well my brother is sometimes here. But not unless Im here. "

' She has a brother? '

" Wheres your mom? "

Sango looked sad. Miroku thought ' Maybe I shouldnt have asked '

" I dont have one. "

"Oh......Im sorry. What about your dad? "

She just shook her head "I dont have one "

Sango looked at a regretful Miroku so she tried to lighten the mood. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulders. " Dont worry about it. Thanks again. Ill just. Wait till..."

" Wait a minute" Miroku cut her off. " If you have no parents....then you live...alone? " ' Impossible ' Sango shook her head. " No, i dont live on my own. I cant pay rent! lol I live with my aunt " She wasnt really her aunt. Sango knew her for al ong time so she called her aunt. 

Miroku looked suprised. " Oh. I see. OKay. So wheres your aunt? " Sango rested her head back " Shes at work. She's always....at work. " Miroku didnt know what to say. Sango didnt want to make him feel any worse for her. She hated it when people felt sympathy for her. In fear he may only be nice because he feels bad for her she stopped there and opened the car door. It was still pouring outside. " Wait Sango" Sango got out and stuck her head in the car again. " Yes? " Miroku looked down not knowing how to choose his words. " WEll if you want. You can stay at my house till your aunt gets back home. " Sango smiled at the generosity but she also didnt know Miroku. ' Dont fall for it Sango ' her own conscious replied. ' Hes trying to trap you just as Kanayto fooled you. Dont fall for it anymore! YOur smarter than that! Your independent ' Sango whispered to herself.." Im independent. " ..... " No thank you Miroku. Ill wait on my porch. " Miroku hesitated to let her do that. " Wait Sango.." The door slammed before he could finish his sentence. ' Shes a tough one ' he thought. Sango walked away. Feeling she was a bit rude even if he was faking, he still gave her a ride. She turned around and waved. Miroku just sat there not knowing what to do. She would be cold and might get sick from the rain. ' What the hell? Why do I care so much? Its her! That girl why do I care so much?!' With that said Miroku drove off makine a sharp U-turn . Sango only watched the speeding car go down the road. Miroku from inside his car looked in his mirror. Watching Sango standing there. ' Miroku, get that girl out of your head. Shes a loser. You don hang out with those kinda girls. ' " Yeah....I dont hang out with THOSE kinda girls " He speeded down the road to his home.

__

When you get caught

In the pouring rain

With no where to run

Without anyone

And you get a little bit frightened

Cuz you lost your way home

But all the thunder and lightning will go away.

Sango walked down the street. She knew noone would be home in a while. She couldnt sneak in because of their privacy detection would go off sending the police squad there in 5 minutes. She watched the ground spark with little water droplets falling. She had no umbrella and she was cold. She was all wet and it only kept raining.

__

I'll make it through the rain

I'll stand up once again

On my own

and I know

That in time I can make it through

When Im afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

Live a little bit longer and I'll make it through the rain....

Sango kicked the puddle of water. As she remembered that her top was white. ' Great ' She thought. Another thing that makes this day better. She tried to forget anything that happened that day and how stupid she feels. ' Forget about it Sango .... it coudl be worse ' Just then a car splashed by....causing her to be even more wet.....and muddly...' GRR! " GREAT!"

__

Whenever the rain falls down

I will think of you

Whenever the sky is grey

I dont know what to do

I wish I had you in my arms

And I could tell you

That I want you and I need you

Right now.

If you can hear me 

Which you cant

If you can see me

From another land.

If you remember

How we met

Then I know that 

You wont forget

How can you 

Just leave me here

Smiling 

Without a single tear

How could your 

heart be so cold

And now I dont even know.

Im so confused....

I feel so used.

And I refuse

To let you go.

I dont know why

But I will try

I will have you 

Or I will die.

I know Im strange

I know Im weird

I know Im different

but have no fear

I know Im not one of them

And I dont plan to

Be so.

Be so.

Im sorry that.....I am not them

Im sorry that....I cant comprehend

Im sorry that.....I am not what you wanted.

But i tried. I tried. I tried.

Its...like...my....head....is on fire

Its like my heart is my own desire

Its like a rip in my soul

Its like Im huring but nobody knows.

Does someone care?   
I bet they dont.

I know Ill love you

but you wont.

Turn around.....and face me

And face me....

Its like Im cold

But you dont care

Its like Im dying

In the middle of nowhere

its like Im on fire

You still dont mind

Its like you cant see me

Are you blnd? Are you blnd?

  
.....Help me.......I cant.....see.

Please someone.......help me.....Im cold.

I.....dont.....know what to.......say.

Im too......cold to feel my own presence.

Shadow comes from behind

Now what happens here

Shadow grabs from behind

My death is so damn near.

I can feel the blood

And I can feel your pain

I can feel the darkness

In this damn...cold.....rain.........

***************************** ******************************

Miroku was in his car. He had something on his mind. You could tell he was thinking. ' That girl.....she wont leave me alone. ' "What am I saying? " ' Why do I keep thinking about her?!' He exclaimed in his thoughts. Throughout the whole ride after she left, he couldnt get her out of her mind. Miroku turned off the engine and thought for a moment. ' Shes just some girl. Im not even her FRIEND ' Miroku looked at his phone. He hesitated for a moment then he picked it up and dialed a number. It rang a couple times then it answered. = Hello? =

" Where are you? "

= How did you know my number? =

" Inuyasha. " ' DAMNIT! '

Miroku started hitting his head on the steering wheel. He had just realized something. Flashback*

Miroku in the hallway with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome: Here take this Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Whats this?

Kagome: Its Sango's cell number. You should take it in case theres an emergency.

Inuyasha: *sigh* YES..MOTHER.

Kagome: Shut up and take it youll thank me whn you need it someday. 

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Inuyasha is trying to put the small paper in his pocket but it fell out.

Kagome: Say bye to your friend lets go! *grabs his ear*

Inuyasha: Ow ow! okay okay! Geez! C ya later Miroku. * they do that guy handshake thing lol*

Miroku: Later....*walking and sees the paper he dropped* He opens the paper up....

" Sango's Cell "

023 - 23-65-92TD ( i dunno i think thats how phone numbers in japan are arranged so dont sue me lol)

Miroku stared at the piece of paper.." Sango? " he kept it anyway. 

End. of Flashback*

Miroku sat there in his car. 

= hello? HELLO? You there? =

" Huh? OH Sorry...yeah so OH well i have it OKAY anyways where are you? "

= Why? =

" Do you want to die?!"

= Yes. =

......

.......

" Sango! Really "

' Why does he care? '

= WHY...=

" Its raining. Your obvious not in your house. Where the hell are you before I come look for you."

' He would come look for me?!' 

= Uh......IM in front of my house....I think. Wh...= Before Sango could finish she heard a click he had hung up.

Miroku was backing his car away....and going somewhere....Hmm..I wonder where.......^_^

YAY! end of 3rd chapter! WHOO HOO. Aww Miroku is so nice. How bout we see backstage to see what Miroku and Sango think! ^^

Miroku: O_O.......are you serious?

me: What?

MIroku: You are soooooooo CHEEZY! GOD! I would never do that! 

Sango: - grabs his ears - WHATCHA TRYINA SAY?! YOu wouldnt come get me?!

Miroku: OW! Okay I would! Ow....*rubs ears*

Sango: WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM LOOK SO NICE AND INNOCENT!

Me: I dunno...*snif*

Miroku: Cuz I am innocent and sweet and nice and handsome and......

Sango: Okay I didnt say ALL that.

Miroku: Yeah well....I am and you know it. xP

Sango: Yeah....sure. --....*relaxes*.....O_O

Miroku: *doin....something* (hint: think MIROKU) 

Sango: =....GRRRRRR!!!!! *SLAP!* UGH! YOU BETTER STOP MAKING MIROKU SO INNOCENT!

Me: Okay..oaky geez! *gets grabbed* OW.

Inuyasha: YOU BETTER HAVE MORE OF ME NEXT TIME OR ELSE!......*shows sword*

Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!

Inuyasha: *CLUNK!* ow..@_@

Me: read on!

Song Title by, Mandy Moore and Mariah Carey

note: yeah when i say..."gets grabbed" I mean threatfully by INUYASHa not...pervertedly by MIROKu....lol just to clear that up. STUPID RINA.


	5. Here Is Gone

Someday, Somewhere

Disclaimer: I ........ do........ not.......own..........Inuyasha...morons. im kidding AAAH GO AWAY.......AAHHHHHH *getting attacked*

A/N: Okay......hopefully this chapter will be much longer and stuff.....now I know what alot of you are probley thinking....that Im rushing their relationship into the story too early.....heehee thats what YOU THINk....im telling you theres alot of twists and turns in the story.....for instance the next chapter...just read. By the way PLEASE dont flame me for my grammar, spelling, or lack of writing in story format.(im a professional script writer....not very good at story type writing but im trying.) Anyways with that said read one....and oh yeah its my first INUYASHA fanfic....i have written 11 other fanfics ^^^ (mainly YuGiOh haha dont ask) and lastly....MIROKU AND SANGO ROCKS! **M+S!!!!!!**

Note: This Chapter contains alot of Drama

PROCEED

Chapter 5: Here Is Gone

__

And i dont need to fall out

of all the pass thats inbetween us

And im not holding on

and all your lies werent enough to keep me here

__

..I want to be free

Talk to me

I can feel you falling

I wanted to be

All you need

Somehow here is gone.

Sango was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was Sunday night and Sango was busy trying to remember her History notes for her quiz tomorrow. ' I hate school ' Sango thought. She sighed then rolled over. Alot was going through her mind. For one...what had happened late Saturday afternoon. Sango sat up, thinking over about what happened. *Flashback*

Sango was out in the rain. She just stood there not knowing what to do. A couple of cars passed by, which caused her to get splashed more and more each time. She looked down. Her eyes glared from her tears that were forming. ' Be strong Sango. Dont be a baby. You dont cry because of pointless crap like this..' She tried to keep her tears in. She didnt want to cry, but she did. She was forcing herself to be strong and forget, but its hard to forget things like this, when your a girl. ' I am a girl. Im not some kinda boy but damn I wish I was. ' Sango thought to herself. Just then another car had come by only didnt splash her. ' Huh? ' She thought. Instead this car stopped. She recognized the car alright. It was that shiny black car she had seen throughout the whole day. ' ...Miroku? ' Miroku got out of his car and handed her an umbrella. "Are you crazy?"

"Quite frankly..why? Just noticed?" With that Sango practically threw the umbrella back at Miroku and walked off. Miroku stood there with one eyebrow raised. "What?" Miroku ran up to her. 

"Hey! Whats your problem?!" He yelled out angrilly. He didnt understand what was her problem. He came there because he was worried about her. Strangly enough.

"Why did you come? What do you want?"

" I came here because...well I thought you would be cold and so I brought you an umbrella. "

Sango stopped walking and stood there. She turned around to reveal her mad face.

" Because you thought I was cold? HA! You make me laugh Miroku! You really do. " She proceeded to walk again. Once again, Miroku followed.

" What? I dont get you! I dont get you at all! Im trying to be nice! Do you want me to be mean to you?!"

" Hmph! Sure why not. All your other friends dont seem to care! Why are you being nice to me? Is this some kinda sick joke? Oh wait. Why am I even asking! Arent you friends with Kanayto afterall?! " 

This comment caused Miroku to get furious.

" You dont even know Kanayto! In fact you dont know the facts. Kanayto may lose his head from time to time but hes a good guy! I know him! In fact he called because he was worried about you! Betcha didnt know that did you? "

" He was worried? HAHAHAHA! What a joke! He seemed way too occupied with the other girls to even notice me. I think when he called you he was drunk or high....You know I hate people like him how stupid of me to have said yes to him! How stupid! I decided to give him a chance...but it was a lie a fake. Im just somekinda doll to be toyed with am I?" She stood there leaving a confused as hell looking Miroku.

"...You have a big mouth Sango. Ha. And I thought you were quiet. I mean sorta. You know what I wanted to get to know you Sango....I did. Really. Thats why I asked you for your name. I wanted to be your friend. But now.....I see why people dont like you so much. Not only are you a big joke in general but your personality is a joke! I thought you would be nice....but your not. I can see why people pick on you twice as much as they already do! " Miroku looked pissed Sango looked even more furious like she was about to punch Miroku very very HARD. 

".....Im mean? Well Im oh so sorry IM so mean and Im so hated. Your waisting your time Houshi Sama, your telling me things I already know! I know Im a loser, I know Im not wanted, I know half this damned school hates me and yet you are telling me this useless shit because.....WHY? Hmm I dont know. You want to get to know me? And I thought I was the big joke ha! Why would YOU want to get to know ME!"

Miroku just stood there. They were fighting. Why? What just happened here. Miroku didnt understand but his angered face just turned to a frown. 

" Why do I want to get to know you? Because.....you remind me of someone." His face seemed rather sad and he looked into the sky...which seemed to get darkened. Sango noticed it too. It was becoming night. Also the rain had stopped. Both of them were so busy arguing they didnt notice. 

" I remind you of....someone? Okay. Who? "

" A friend. A very good friend. Look, I know you dont know me very well and vice versa. You know you think IM popular and stuff huh. " Sango's expression was almost too funny. 

" ...Oh my god. you think. You got me! "

Miroku sweatdropped.

" Okay okay. I get it but you know I wasnt ....ALWAYS like this. My friend way back then she was alot like you. Not very fitting in and didnt have much friends or reputation at school. I was her friend though. For a long time...."

Miroku's voice trailed off. Now he seemed to be almost so sad he could be holding back tears. Sango moved closer and listened. " And..."

Miroku let out a sigh.

" She and I.....were good friends forever....then we entered Middle School together." miroku found a curve and sat while Sango followed watching Miroku and sitting about half a foot away from Miroku. 

" Well you know middle school. Over the summer alot changed. I was a regular guy nothing special but suddenly I was interested in well.......girls. I changed alot. I dont think my personality changed too much but me overall did. Style and all. However she was still some loser to everyone. I felt bad. Then.....I did the impossible. " Sango was so into the story now. She moved a bit closer to hear him clearly and was anticipated to know what had happened. "O...kay."

" I..I blew her off. I mean I dissed her. I dont know why or how but everyone else did it. STupid I know you dont have to tell me but then....it was a regular thing. At first I just avoided her a bit. Then I started totally avoiding her and eventually didnt see her anymore. It was awkward. Our parents were so close that every once in a while our families would have dinner together. Whenever we did. I felt awkward. I knew what I did was wrong and well I didnt care much at first. I mean she had been my friend for a long time but as they say....we all change....we all move on eventually. Eventually she had no friends. Well at least not much very few. As for me, I was on the track to total popularity. I was happy I must admit I asked out girls and when I think they would reject me, I found out they would blush and giggle. Hmm...it was odd. Then that summer.....something happened." Miroku looked the other way from Sango. Sango didnt know what happened but she could sense the hurt in him. " Miroku? You dont have to go on. " Sango looked around her noticing the crickets chirping and the moon showing brightly. At this time the rain had completely stopped and the night was chilly. Miroku inhaled and exhaled then looked out in front of him. He continued. " Then.....I found out she had gotten into a car accident." Sango knew what he was gonna say next. She felt herself become sad also. " ....as you could probley tell...she didnt make it. " Miroku looked away again trying to hide his tears. Miroku was strong not to mention a guy. He didnt want to be all sensitive around Sango. " Im so sorry Miroku." Sango wanted to extend her arms out to hug him or something to comfort him but she didnt have the guts to she put her hands by her side and looked down. She didnt understand though. What did this girls tragedy have to do with HER? " I couldnt believe it. I felt awful more than that. She was my friend even though I let my selfish jackass ways that year pull me in. I couldnt believe it." Miroku looked over at Sango. He could sence her sadness and sorrow for him. "Thats not it though. " He said drawing Sango's attention. ' Theres more? How could there possibly be more? ' She looked at him and listened. Miroku once again turned to look up at the sky. " See I found out about a month later......the real truth. She didnt die of a car accident. " Sango moved just a little closer trying to figure out what he was gonna say next. " She didnt? " 

" no....She commited suicide. " Sango really could feel the hurt in Miroku and in herself as well. It wasnt like her to be sensitive but deaths are not things to be taken as toughness of. She put her hands to her mouth. " Oh.....Im sorry. Thats horrible. " 

" I know. That just killed me even more. For one thing. I found a poem that she had written me. " ' A poem? ' Sango thought. " Really? w-what did it say? " Sango stuttered feeling a bit awkward asking that question. " I mean you dont have to tell me if you dont want to " Before Sango could say anything else Miroku took a piece of paper out. " here...." he handed her the paper. " Read..." ' he kept her poem in his pocket? He must really cared for her. ' She looked at Miroku who she noticed getting up. " Read it. If you dare." He got in his car and got his engine on. " Miroku....where are you going? " He looked at his steering wheel not laying his eyes on Sango. " Home..where else. I see a car where your house is.....is that not your aunt? " Sango looked back to see a woman come out of her car from the driveway. " Oh.....well thanks Miro." She got cut off. " Listen....dont thank me because your probley forced too. And Sango. Me and you......we are very different arent we. I promise not to bother you if yu just stay the hell away from me " 

" Huh? "

Miroku just stared at out the front window while Sango was staring hard at Miroku trying to puzzle together what he just said to her 

" Yeah....you know I thought you were different. You are. Who cares. Anyways dont tell people or go bragging off to your little friends that I was here or anything. I felt sorry for you okay. Ill try to get Kanayto to lay off of you and all. Just avoid contact with him. Anyways I guess Ill see you at school ... or maybe not. Best if I dont. ..._loser.." _Miroku put on a smile....a very fake smile.

__

You and I got something but its all and then its nothing to me

Yeah.

And I got my defenses when it comes to your intensions for me

yeah

" WHAT?!" Sango was trying to comprehend what he was saying 

' What the hell is his problem all the sudden?! '

" Whats your problem? What are you talking about! "

" YOU AND ME ARE NOT TO BE SEEN TOGETHER IN PUBLIC, PRIVATE OR ANYTHING!" He said very slowly as if Sango was special ED or something.

" WHAT....PART OF THAT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? HELLO! LOSERGIRL? ME I AM TOTALLY DIFFERNT FROM YOU LISTEN I DONT WANT YOU TO GET THE WRONG IDEA BABE....you got your uh....so called LIFE and I got mine.....Lets leave it at that. " With thats said he vroomed away splashing Sango yet again with the water from the rain. 

" WAIT MIROKU!!!!!!" She yelled at him..

__

And we wake up in the breakdown in the things we never thought we could be

Yeah

Im not the one who broke you

Im not the one you should fear

' UGH!!!!!!! THAT FREAKIN ASS!!!!!! UGH I HATE BOYS!!!!!!!!! ' She took her piece of paper that Miroku gave her then looked at it. She slowly opened the folded up piece of paper. It read....

__

(we got to move you darling  
i thought i lost you somewhere

but you were never there at all.....)

I see you I hear you

I can breath and I feel you

I cant explain the fears

I dont know how to form the words

Its like an empty box containing a hole

No more things of thoughts that can be explained.

You knew me but you hurt me and threw me away

I didnt know why but it would always rain.

My heart would thump and Id lose my mind

Its hard it hurts and your hard to find.

I thought I loved you but I was too blind

To tell you or let you read my mind.

Would you return the feelings?  
Now its too late

I dont know how we met

But I thought it was fate

One day I would ask you If you see me

Do you see me now? Perhaps not.

Im not a flower nor an appliance

Nothing pretty, nothing useful

I dont seem to fly or shall be pink

No, Im not special, Im not pretty.

If Id be ever a butterfly

Not possible, for Im not beautiful

If so or not be a cup

Yes, perhaps. Trapped inside

Just a flowing, red liquid.

Nothing less nothing more.

Maybe less but nothing more.

You dont understand and you never will

Why I feel an angst inside me

You tore me up and burned me alive

You will never understand but you did?

YOu used to tell me I was something

Something that only you could see

How could you could you kill me off

How could you just leave me

Tonight I plan on being alone

For I know you will never know

This blood, this fountain that forms

This scar is soon to show.

Damn you to hell for what you did

But that line will be erased.

Im sorry I wasnt what you wanted

I thought you didnt care

It doesnt matter now anyway

But I want you to know I love you still

Thats right I said. I love you

From the soul of my heart I love you

no more tears, Im sorry Im gone now forever

Forget to forget me my Miroku.

....And I want to be free

talk to me

I can feel you falling

I wanted to be  
All you need

Somehow here is gone.

The Flashback Ends.

Sango is still on her bed trying to recall that night. Where everything felt like hell. She placed her right hand on her heart and started to press against it. Her heart was aching again. Recently it had been unusually achy. Her heart pained. She didnt know why. It was like a bad stomache ache you felt like you were being shoved into a can or something but then it went away quickley. She closed her history book and got ready for bed. ' Stupid baka. Forget about him ' With that said Sango closed her eyes and tucked herself in thinking about...what tomorrow would bring.

NEXT CHAPTER! This chapter was abit drama and sad......but the next chapter is back to school and full of suprises! READ!!!! What happens between miroku and sango? FIND OUT.


	6. Diggin On You

Dislaimer: I DO NOT OWN MIROKU OR SANGO OR INUYASHA the anime....leave me the frickin beep alone you freakin [censored] motha [censored] I mean......i dont own Inuyasha...happy now?

Could you look me in the eye......and tell me that your happy now

gets all Michelle Branch like....anways

A/N: WHOO HOO Chapter SIX.....Okay so in the last chapter there was alot of drama.....and anger so whats to become of Sango and Miroku? Maybe they werent meant to be.....or maybe thats just how they are forcing it to be.....In this chapter they are back in school and well lets say Sango has a new friend in one of her classes.....(friendlier than she thought ) Will this guy be what Sango wants? Oh no what about Kanayto? When he finds out about this guy he gets pissed. But......didnt Kanayto just blow her off? Or did he? Hmm this guys one strange guy.....and wait whos been spying on who lately? Miroku? ? No way.....why does he care anyways? Will jealousy strike? TOO LATE. Miroku thinks Sango is flirting with this GUY on purpous....but Miroku is just indenial he hass OTHER feelings. (you get it) oh and now you think of it whats with this?? All these guys on Sango.....GO SANGO ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY....*plays annoying played out 50 Cent SOng in background) Oh and one more other SHOCKER......heeh heh remember akyra? Mirokus crush? Hmm shes coming into the picture now and....well perhaps SHE can make Miroku forget about about.....hmm whats her name again? ....

Chapter Six: Diggin On You

__

Diggin to see

Diggin on you

Diggin on me

Ooh baby ooh baby baby

Its on like that

Its on like that

I gotta be in love with someone like that

The first bell rang. " SHIIIIIIIT!" You could hear Inuyasha yelling as he was running across the hallways. " Im gonna be late again. " On his arm was Kagome. Who was basically just being dragged by Inuyasha. Their first period they had Algebra 2 together. Inuyasha skidded along the floor and opened his classroom door. "Inuyasha! Kagome! YOu are late AGAIN!" It was Monday morning and Inuyasha wasnt in the mood to hear the teachers getting on his back already. " I-We are terribly sorry Ms. Norame." Kagome politely apologized, bowing to the teacher. " We promise we wont do it again. " With that Kagome added a smile. Kagome knew just how to suck up to the teachers and get them to her attention and accept her apologeshed writing something on the board then she wiped her hands. " Very well. Have a seat. " The teacher grabbed her book and started writing down a problem warm up on the board. " Good job Kagome" Her boyfriend whispered to her. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, always popping gum in her ear, which made Kagome slap him upside his head.

It was raining again. The weather forcaster had said that it was going to rain all this week. ' Great ' Sango thought to herself. ' More rain' Ever since Saturday she couldnt stand the rain. Sango was in her first period class, Literate Arts. It was an arts class where you could draw, sing, or perform dances and such all in one class. Sango had to admit it wasnt her favorite class. She picked it because she loved to draw and loved arts. She had a great voice but noone had heard it accept maybe Sango. There were several reasons she hated this class. One, she didnt like her classmate Yumi. (The brunette chick from the Movies who said her name wrong) and Two, another classmate, Miroku of course. She had three classes with him out of six. Chemistry, Literal arts, and Japanese. She had Miroku in her PE class last year and that was it. But it was seperated by gender so its not like she ever talked to him. Sango simultaneously tapped her pencil on the desk staring at Miroku basically. Even though she fought with her thoughts. ' Stop staring at him! ' ' Im not staring at him Im staring at the wall!' ' Yeah sure. ' She was known for having constant fights with her mind it wasnt unusual for alot of people she knew did that also. Sango put her head on her desk as the teacher was busy looking for some things. She didnt know anyone in there and in fact alot of the slackers were in that class mainly because it was such an easy class. You draw, try to sing, make up poems, and beating a pencil on your desk was considered an instrument and BAM! You get credits. It was easy and Sango never realized it but she loved art also. Sango loved to sing when noone was home which was pretty much everyday. She learned to play the piano when she was young and she was very good at it. Though she never gave any performances at places or school even she was too shy too. She didnt seem like the artistic type....but then again you cant judge a book by its cover....and which in Sango's case, thats what constantly kept happening. So many things were going through her head as she still had her head down on her desk wrapped around her arms. ' Hmm....i wonder what Kagome is doing. Poor her, she has first period with Inuyasha. Must be tough' She gave a small grin to herself trying to breath while it was hot under her arms. You could see people throwing paper around the room and pencil drummers from the back of the room. Unfortunatly Sango sat right next to the cheerbitches..*ahem* the popular girls. Who she could constantly hear the " Oh My gosh!" in every other word and which she sensed major flirting with Miroku. 

" Miroku I love your shirt. It looks so good on you! " One girl shouted.

" What are you talking about? Everything looks good on Miroku. " Another girl corrected.

MIroku was just leaning back on the tables with girl on each arms. Each girl very pretty, but very fake. Miroku was wearing a deep green colored shirt. It was also button up. And as he calls Miroku style....he always unbuttoned the first two so as the other popular hot guys. It was school custom that they had to wear button up shirts. Before they had uniforms but they changed the rules so that if your a Junior or Senior in high school, you didnt have to wear uniforms but the Junior boys had to wear button up shirts and the girls had to wear low trimmed skirts. (yeah right) Of course all the girls skirts were WAAAAAAY too short which they always gave them sweatpants but once the girls kept doing it and ran outta sweatpants the school just didnt care about them. As for Miroku and the rest of the guys the button up shirt rule was also gone but for Miroku and Kanayto it looked pretty damn good. Besides, Sango wouldnt dare wear a skirt at school except for when shes playing tennis. She loved playing and tennis and though they didnt let her wear pants it was the one thing that she loved to do and didnt care much about. Tennis was the one thing that Sango had that relieved her stress. ' Which reminds me.....I have tennis practice today. ' Sango smiled from inside her arms...it was getting hot in there. She loved tennis practice. Besides her best friend Kagome was on the team too so she and her to see eachother even more. " Okay class. Today will be a free period. this is very rare. However I cant seem to find the intructions for today. Please keep your voice to minimum level if the class gets too loud I will be forced to make you guys write notes on behaving did I make myself clear? " The sudden announcement of the teacher forced Sango to lift her head up. After that the teacher went to sit down as she was talking to another elderly woman. The class began to focus their attentions on eachother again. Just then the door opened and Sango saw someone she knew. She gasped. It was her friend Zouro(ZOO-ROW) She knew Zouro since middle school and she recalls him being very nice and telling Kanayto to back off occasionally. Zouro wasnt one the popular guys but he wasnt a loser either. You could just call him a normal guy. He had very dark hair with two long pieces of hair coming out of his bangs. The back of his hair was very short and neatly cut and all of his hair was pretty short except the two long pieces of hair in front. The hair in his front reached his chin and he looked pretty mysterious. His bangs were a slightly browner color and he wasnt too bad looking either. People thought he was so quiet that he worked for the CIA or something. That was just a stupid rumor. Sango waved at her friend smiling. Zouro always seemed to be so sad and well had barely smiled but its just because noone really knew him except Sango and his other friends. He wasnt a popular one but he had many many friends. Some of the popular, preppy hoes even occasionally would think he was cute or try to make small talk with him. It wasnt his type. He wore a black t shirt and a silverish looking pair of shorts that sagged to his knees. He and Inuyasha were good friends and both of them were on the basketball team. 

" Hey Zouro! How are you? " Sango motioned her friend to sit on a chair in front of her but he sat on top of the desk beside her instead. 

" Im good Sango. I havent talked to you in a while. " He said with a smile. Which caused others to look at him. He even heard one person say.

" wow....hey isnt that the guy that never smiled? "

" Yeah....whoah how rare did he just smile? "

" No way! "

Zouro found it humorous on how people think that you cant hear them but you can hear loud and clear.

Miroku drifted his attention away from the swooning girls and took a glance at Sango for a moment. They hadnt made eye contact with eachother since that day. He did feel bad but he didnt want to know her....or so he thought. He looked at her and her friend. ' hm.....so she does have a guy friend afterall.....very amusing. ' Miroku was proud for his somewhat stupid thought comment. He was somewhat dissing her wasnt he? It had been very hard lately but he now found out that it wasnt his place to try and be her friend. 

Zouro looked at Miroku for a second then focused his attention on Sango.

" Hey Sango"

" Yeah?"

" You know I dont mean to sound inferior but....was that the guy that I hear everyone saying set you up or something? " Looking at Miroku Sango knew who Zouro was talking about.

" Uh......no. "

" Oh....who was it? "

Sango looked at her friend for a minute then pondered the question.

" Why did you think it was him? "

" I dont know really. Im just asking. I heard it was a popular guy. Was it....hmm Marko? Kanayto? "

Sango exhaled giving out a sigh. 

" Yeah. It was him. LEts not talk about it though. I just got finished trying to tell myself that hes aloser as much as I am. "

Zouro stared at Sango. She wasnt popular and thats why Zouro was her friend. He smiled at her even though Sango was turned the other way. Zouro liked Sango. He thought she was smart and a kickass person to be around. He admired how noone cared how she thought of her and around girls these days it was very hard to see one these days. Very rare. Sango had a different flare that Zouro found in her and not in many other girls he knew. She was different. He didnt care the fact that for some odd reason people would pick on her more than some people would pick on the losers who wore taped glasses and overalls. He didnt understand it. Sango was decent looking. He admited that she was a very big tomboy years before but its all in the past. Did people make fun of her just for that? No way. Mostly the thing that intriged Zouro was how much people focused on mainly picking on Sango. When he looked around comparing a whole bunch of other total geeks and losers to her made Sango look popular. He didnt get it. He just thought of it this way. ' ...Ha. Jealous mother fu.." He stopped when he saw someone snapping at his face. It was Sango. She laughed a bit because of the funny mindless expression her friend made. 

" Whats the matter? Your acting like a zombie."

Zouro looked up at Sango again. Then he looked down at her practically checking her out. Without noticing. In his opinion, Sango was not only a kickass friend, had a kickass uniquness but he had to admit...she had a kickass body. She was physically well fit. She played tennis how could she not? (lol) he had been to a tennis game of hers before.....and he knew she had major legs. Which he was lucky that only he knew and noone else. Not that it was a good thing but technically, he was glad that nooone knew sango;s true beauty and only he knew. A little bit selfish he knew but he didnt care. 

" Oh.....haha. Sorry Im just really spaced out today. "

" Spaced out? Did you get some sleep? "

" Not much. Stayed up all night creating new beats. "

Sango smiled. She admired how Zouro was multitalented. He learned piano as a little boy, he played basketball on the team and he currently also played the drums. He knew how to make mad beats and she loved how he would make a beat for her and tape it for her. She thought it was amazing. He was an excellent drummer. 

" So you never told me Zouro. What are you doing here? "

" Oh well at first I was kinda regreting I did but I switched classes out of my Fine Arts to Literal Arts. I never knew I would see you here. I mean I thought you wre taking visual arts. "

" Nah....I love music as much as painting but IM not a very good painter anyways. "

Zouro just kept smiling at her. He thought she sounded so cute not to mention for some apparent reason he felt extremely happy to be in the same class with her. He was friends with her but he never had many classes with her. He stared at her with such great emphasizing and pleasure that when Sango looked at him this time instead of looking away he just kept smiling and looking at her. 

" W-what?" She hesitantly asked. " Is there something on my face? "

" No..." He kept smiling. " YOu know Sango I never really got to get a good luck at you since last year. " He said with a grin on his face not ever laying his eyes off her. She sensed alittle awkwardness. 

" Oh...Okay." She looked away but she senced him staring at her again. She looked at him once more.

" What?" 

" You know, you got prettier since last year. " This caused Sango to blush not only that it also caused half the class from her side to go silence for a second. They all stared at him and her. You could see a little streak of jealously marking Yumi's face. She did what any other of her androids would do and started flirting with Miroku again. The class turned around and started to get loud again. Focusing their attention off of Sango.

" Excuse me?"

Zouro leaned in a bit closer. " Excuse me sir? On the table. Yes the tables are for resting things on not sitting on. Please sit in a seat. " The teacher called out to Zouro.

Zouro grabbed a seat and brought it beside Sango. Sango moved her chair in a bit so he could squeeze in. He turned to face her and they were probley about 3 inches away from touching faces. Which caused Sango to blush more.

" I said you got prettier over the summer " He repeated adding a big smile.

' Prettier? Does that mean he thinks I was.....pretty? ' She shook her head. ' Yeah right. Thats a joke. '

Sango playfully pushed Zouro away. " Yeah sure. Got any more amusing jokes??" With that said she grabbed her backpack and started to take out her phone. 

" Sango. Im not kidding. " Sango got up to pretend to sharpen her pencil but she recieved a text messege from Kagome. The pencil sharpener was in the back of the room so Sango couldnt be seen by the teacher. Zouro followed her. He hurried up so he could walk in front of her facing her, walking backwards. " Why would I be joking? " Sango looked around. She saw people stare at her occasionally.

" Could you be any louder? " Sango smiled and really did mean it though.

" Yeah I could wanna try me? " 

" ....No."

" Sango I see your still the same you always in denial. Of course I think your pretty. Who wouldnt? " Sango stopped when she reached the pencil sharpener. Pretending to sharpen a pencil and flipping out her cell. zouro was leaning against the wall beside her which the teacher couldnt see her even more. 

" Who wouldnt?" Sango started laughing so hard. Covering her mouth with her hand.

" HAHAHA Your too much Zouro really you are man. " Zouro grabbed Sango by the waist then looked at her again. 

" You just keep denying it......Im just keep on telling you the truth. " The truth? The truth was Zouro really caught Sango as attractive and flirted with her madly.

sango looked down at the floor. She was a little bit shorter than him but not by much more than maybe an inch. She placed his hands off of her and put it to his head. " There.....just keep it there " Sango walked away smiling but also blushing madly. She had never had a guy put his arms around her waist like that before and it felt good at the same time very VERY awkward to her. 

" Sango? "

" Huh? "

" You dont have a boyfriend do you ? "

" N-no......are you not suprised? "

" No I am. "

" uh.......sure. Why are you suprised? "

" I told you already. Your very pretty and your smart your cool and your YOU"

Sango sat down back in her chair. She had never heard anyone say things like that before to her. " Thank you Zouro. You dont have to be THAT nice to me. "

Zouro leaned towards Sango. " Why not? Im just telling you the truth no harm in the truth now is there? " 

Zouro and Sango were talking for a little bit till the bell rang. 

Sango grabbed her bag and books. Zouro grabbed her books first.

" Here....Ill carry them for you. "

" UH....no you dont have to really. Its not a big deal "

Sango said blushing. 

" No. Let me as your friend. " He smiled. How could she say no? Afterall he was just a friend to her. "Fineloverboy if you want to! " She threw the books at him practically and walked off smiling. She was messing around with her friend which made her smile and made the rainy day a little better. " Zouro....I was kidding" She grabbed her books back and proceeded to walk. Both their next periods were WAAAAAy all the way across the school from eachother practically he would be late. " Thanks anyways superman. " 

" Hey well the next time I will do it. You better. "

" Why the hell do you wanna carry my books? "

" I only offer to carry books for pretty girls. Does that answer your question? " Sango blushed inside but she managed to not show it that time. Instead she toyed with him. She turned to her left then to her right. " hmm thats odd. " 

" What is? "

" You offered to carry MY books. " With that she smiled and gave out a huge funny grin.

" Your silly. " With that he gave her a hug. Sango looked confused. ' Huh? ' That was the second time she had recieved an unexpected hug from people. " What was that for? "

" You know.....when two friends are close you give eachother hugs. " 

" Oh......I knew that. "

" Meet me at lunch Sango okay? SEE YA! " 

" Wait....WHERE?" He was too far by that time to hear. She stood for a moment then noticed something. " AAAH! IM gonna be late! " 

Sango was running to her next class. ' Shit shit shit! ' She looked down at her watch and she had exactly 9 seconds....and counting. She just stared at her watch. ' 9......8........7......OH SHOOT!....6......5.......4........3...BUMP!' Sango felt herself on the floor. ' Ow....' She ran into someone and dropped all their papers. ' Oh good going Sango. ' She managed to pick up all the persons papers but then....*RING! RING!* She was too late. The bell had rung. They had this stupid new rule now. If you were late after first period, then you would have to go to Q Center. Q Center was where all the tardy kids went. ' AW GREAT! ' Sango had never been tardy before. She didnt want to blame Zouro but she nudged herself to do so. Sango got up grabbing all the papers in hand. She stood up and what seemed to be a familiar face. " ......."

" Arent you gonna say sorry? For making me late? " 

" ......Uh....s-sorry. "

" Whats wrong with you? See a ghost? "

" No."

" Thanks alot. Now iM late and I have to go to Q Center! All cuz of you! ''

" Hey! Take a chill pill! I have to go there too! "

Sango sighed as she walked on the other side of the halls walking toward Q Center. ' Man...this bites. Of all people to run into....I just had to run into him.'

Miroku sighed too. He was supposed to be in the next class with his crush, Akyra. And also well..with her, Sango. sango and Miroku were walking clearly 2 feet away from eachother. It was awkward. Occasionally along the way to Q Center, Miroku would take a glance at Sango. 

" Thanks alot bitch. "

" ........" Sango looked down. " I said sorry. "

Miroku winced back. He was suprised. He was expecting something like " Your welcome bastard" Or something smart allic but she was just scared of him.

" I said thanks bitch. " Now Miroku did this on purpous for one, whatever her problem was he didnt want her to be sad cuz hed feel bad for her. ERNK! And...two if he was getting on her nerves maybe she will hate him forever.

" What do you want me to say? Your welcome? "

" How bout....NO."

" Whats wrong with you? "

" Whats wrong with YOU? "

" What do you mean? Your the one calling me a bitch."

" Well your the one whos....acting weird and shit. "

" How is that? "

" I dont know. You are!"

" Puh! Cant even explain yourself." An odd silence filled the halls once more. 

" Miroku...?"

" What bitch "

" Okay you can stop that now. "

" I said what "

" What is your problem?!"

" I SAID WHAT! "

" Why are you yelling at me?!"

" Why are you yelling?!"

" Duh caus you are! "

" Thats cuz you are! "

" I wasnt yelling you were yelling!"

" No you were yelling! "

" Hey stop yelling! " Miroku and Sango turned around it was the janitor.

" Damn kids these days. "

Miroku..O_O

Sango..O_O

Once again the awkward silence filled the empty halls.

" Miroku ....I "

" GOD....WHAT. Just say it."

Sango reached in her pocket and pulled something out. She moved towards Miroku. Miroku moved towards the wall. "Miroku you let me read this.....I I never gave it back. " With that Sango looked down and gave Miroku a folded piece of paper. It was the poem. " Oh....." He took the paper from her hands. For that one split seconds he felt his hands on her fingertips. He quickley grabbed the paper. " Thanks." He said with no expression. Sango moved back away from him to the other side of the wall. While Miroku moved back away from the wall. Sango noticed the movements. He did NOT want to be near her. " I dont have cooties Miroku. T_T" Miroku looked at her inside he wanted to sorta laugh but he kept his mood cool. Sango smiled trying to break the ice. " That was so funny. " Notice the exaggeration. sango couldnt take this anymore. She didnt do anything to him. She walked faster and walked with full speed so that she was ahead of Miroku. Miroku just walked her walk by him. It was just the beginning of the awkward day that lay ahead of them.


	7. Just A FriendBeginning of dreams

Disclaimer: Sigh....this is getting real old. NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA GOSH DARNIT AND I DONT OWN MIROKU OR SANGO FOR THAT FACT HAPPY? GO AWAY!!!!! AHHH.

A/N: Once again.....PLZ excuse the lack of SPELLING. (wonders what happened to the fourth grade spelling bee) ANYWAYS......just read at least you SHOULD get the word right. But please, do correct me if you must. Besides I learn from my mistakes. (or do i)ps, There are flashbacks of the feudal era....just read.

Chapter 7: Just A Friend

__

Oh Baby you.....

Got what I need.

But you say Im just a friend

But you say Im just a friend

Caus I can be your...

Fantasy.

But you say Im just a friend

But you say IM just a friend.

I wanna know your name man

I wanna know if you gotta man

I wanna know

I wanna know everything

I wanna know your number

and if I can come over and

I wanna know what you like

I wanna know so I can do it all night

But your telling me Im just a friend

Your telling me Im just a friend

I wanna know you now

I wanna know what your all about

I wanna know what makes you laugh

I wanna know about your past

I wanna know how you move

I wanna know so I can move too

But your tellin me Im just a friend

Tellin me Im just a friend

If you give me one reason why

You wouldnt want this kind of guy

Cuz I know you know IM fly

Girl stop playing games with me

And lets get it on tonight

You got nothing to lose

So let me do what I do

READ ON

Sango sat on the empty desk beside her. She along with a couple of other students were boringly just sitting in the seats as if the world had died off. Being in Q Center was pretty much like being in detention. Boring and dreadful. Also, it wasnt too good for your record and not to mention you will have to make up work in class. Sango was always a bright student, even though her tough, boyish ways in the past made her seem otherwise. She didnt nessisarilly like school but she didnt hate it either. She just didnt like the people at school. Sango daydreamed about her perfect life. How she was the popular one. As much as Sango loved to hate the fact that she dreaded the popular ones, one must admit, even someone who has much lack of respect for popular people, she couldnt blame herself for at least wondering WHAT it would be like if she was in their place. ' Must be nice ' She thought. ' Wait...what am I thinking?!' She mentally slapped herself. It wasnt like her to care. She let out a huge sigh. Just then, she felt a soft skin on her chin. The finger that lifted up her chin so that she would now be facing this...person. Sango looked down for a moment. Wondering who this was. Then she felt him kneel down so he could just look at her himself. " Why the long face? You look so much prettier when your smiling. " The slightly tall boy spoke. Sango instantly put a smile on her face. It was Zouro. Again. Sango looked around her nervously as Zouro kept saying things a bit too loud, causing all the attention on her. " W-what are you doing here Zouro? " 

" Ha! Well actually I got tardy too. You know, when I was trying to run to my class? " 

" Oh...sorry about that "

' Wait it was his fault! Not mine. ' She thought.

" Why are you sorry for? Im the one who kept you up "

" Whatever Im glad your here. "

" Yeah so am I. " They smiled at eachother. 

Meanwhile Miroku was practically on the other side from Sango but he witnessed every move and heard every word. He may be away from her but this was an extremely small room you must understand. Not larger than an office depending how many students were full in the other rooms was how Sango and Miroku and now Zouro were in the same room together. Not many kids were there probley about 8 including themselves. Miroku searched the room. If they werent punks, slackers, or the scary people, it was just him and Sango that were slightly out of place. Zouro noticed someone familiar. He smiled at another boy who was closer to Miroku and who attempted to light a cigerette when the teacher was standing right before him. It was the sixth time in 10 minutes that he was being taken away from lightin a cig. Zouro gave him the ever popular guys handshake. " Whats up man "

" Not much. Bored as hell in here. " The punker boy said putting his foot up on the table leaning back. He kept staring at Miroku. Basically they were all boys in there besides Sango. His name was Vaais. The name rang in. Vaais was a Japanese half American kid who transferred from United States last year. He was kicked out of his school in Washington state for getting arrested so many times and drug related problems. He spoke well Japanese and he was known to have no family. Similar to Sango. He lived with his Grandfather. Who was very old and probley not last too long. There was much to be learned about him. Vaais (VICE) had a bad ass flair that was pretty charming. He was not much taller than Miroku and he wore a black shirt and black pants. His shoes were black also and he was wearing a hoodie over the shirt. He pulled his hoodie over his head. He looked like the punk Eminem or something. He held the lighter to his fingers trying to flicker it. He was bored as well. He had long spikey black hair with red long bangs. (remember, think anime style SPIKES) he had his right ear pierced and a silver cross seemed to be dangling from his ear. Miroku was so bored out of his mind. He wish he was in his classroom. Besides his crush was in there. The beautiful Akyra. 

Miroku sensed eyes were being drawn to him. Everyone knew the conflict between the punks and the preps. However, Miroku was just one of those all-around popular boys. He made friends with pretty much everyone but mostly the jocks. The punks that miroku knew sometimes couldnt stand his friend but everyone must admit, besides him being perverted time to time, he was a very decent guy. The only person who thought otherwise(NOW) was Sango and Zouro. Well Sango for the obvious reasons and Zouro well...he has his reasons as well. Zouro was talking to Vaais for a little while then walked back to Sango.

" Hey"

" Uh...hey" Sango responded back.

" So what were you guys talking about? "

" Mmm....nothing really" He said with a cheeky smile like he was up to something.

" I know that smile Zouro." The infamous smile that made Zouro, Zouro.

" Hey Sango? " He moved alittle closer to get a good look at the confused Sango.

" Wwhat?"

" I was wondering..if you were free on Friday. "

" Uh.." She didnt know what to say. The only words that kept coming out of her mouth was "uh." She was speechless and so was Miroku.

Miroku sat there watching and hearing the whole conversation. ' What? He asked her out? What a loser. Both of them. Can be losers happilly ever after then. LOSERS ' He taunted in his mind, but something about this bothered him for no apparent reason.

" I I guess yeah I am....why Zouro? " She asked.

" I wanted to hang out. You know we are pretty good friends, but I wanna become better friends k?" He ended with a smile.

" Oh. " She smiled back. " Thats cool. I would love to be better friends. " With that , the two friends smiled at eachother while Miroku was watching everyting from behind.

*******

" OH MY GOD! Are you serious? " An excited Kagome asked.

" Calm down Kagome -_- hes just a friend. A soon to be better friend. " Kagome and Sango walked to their next class which they had together. It was already 5th period and now they went to Japanese class together. The whole crew were in the same class. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha took the same Japanese 11 classes. " Oh come on Sango! HEs gonna be more than just a friend. He asked you out!" Sango rolled her eyes at her best friend. " Yeah right. He just wants to be friends he said it himself. " Kagome looked at her with reasurring eyes. ' Yeah...sure. ' Just then Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and put an arm on her shoulder. " Hey Inuyasha " A happy Sango waved. " Hey so what you guys talking about? " Sango rolled her eyes again at Kagome. " Dont even think about it missy. " Kagome smile dropped when Sango said that. Inuyasha was asking Kagome if she did her Japanese homework. Kagome sighed soon you could hear the two couple fighting again. Kagome always complained about iNuyasha asking about her homework and that he should do his own for a change. While they were fighting Sango just smiled and laughed. She found it oh so amusing that the two could just fight about something and quickley change the subject fighting about million of other things but they still seemed to love eachother. 

-----------------

*Japanese 11*

Sango sat her desk bored to death, she couldnt talk to her friend because Kagome sat all the way in the front. Sango sat in the back and Inuyasha sat on the other side in theback of the room from her. Miroku sat a chair and over in front of her. She stared at his head for a moment then looked at the teacher. ' This class is so boring ' The teacher was talking about Japanese pronouns and crap she already knew. She must admit it was much easier than being in English. Sango had taken English I, II, and III in the last three years. She was a pretty good english speaker as well as many other people. Sango felt her eyes heavier than usual and found herself drifting to a sleep.

*FLASH*

Random scene. The grass is green and the sun is warm and beautiful. 

Miroku: Sango?

Sango: Yes houshi sama?

Miroku was in his usual outfit and Sango was also in her usual green skirt and white top on. Her hair was in a low tie at the ends. She sat on Miroku's lap as he held her closely.

Miroku: Did I ever tell you that you looked beautiful?

Sango: - giggles - Yes, about the fifth time you told me today.

Miroku embraced Sango in his arms.

Miroku: Did I tell you how much I love you?

Sango: - she smiled - Mm. Yes. But I can never hear it enough.

Miroku: Good. Cuz I love you.

Sango: - hugs Miroku - I love you too Miroku-Sama.

Miroku leans down as Sango tilts her head up to her houshi as their faces come very close......

*FLASH*

Sango woke up. She felt a tap to her shoulder. " Huh? What happened? "

" Sango? This is Japanese class not Sleeping class. Please try and stay awake. " 

" Yes ma'am. " 

Sango rubbed her eyes. ' Man I cant believe I fell asleep all the sudden ' She gave out a yawn and stretched her arms. Then she remembered her dream. ' What was THAT all about ' Thinking about the dream sent a shiver down her spine. She looked at Miroku who seemed to be listening to his headphones. ' Why.....what kinda dream was that? ' She was so confused. Why would she have a dream like that? She had no clue. ' Ech....must be the weird lunches they make at this school. It must be getting to me. ' She thought. ' but...still. What an odd dream. Was that Miroku in my dream?! ' She shook her head and tried to take the thoughts away. ' Whatever that was about.' The bell rang and Sango grabbed her backpack and books. She gave out another yawn. Kagome waited for her outside the door. " Hey what happened back there? " She asked trying not to laugh. " Oh that.....Eh Im just really tired today. " She said to her friend. " Oh...So afterschool wanna go for some icecream? " Kagome asked with a big smirk. " I guess. " She let out another yawn " Geez Sango. Whats with you? Did you get sleep yesterday? " Sango put her books in her locker. " Yeah....I guess but Im still just unusually tired today. " 

" I see."

Sango and Kagome continued walking while Kagome had her books tightly in her arms. " Sango! Will you stop yawning! You know its contagious! " Kagome let out a yawn. " See?! Stop it! " Sango let out a small giggle. " I cant help it. Im tired. " Kagome shook her head and walked on when they were stopped by someone. " Hi Sango. " He gave a smile. It was Zouro. " Uh, hey Zouro. Need something? " Uh, well. " He started scratching his head. " I was wondering. " He twiddled his thumbs. A smart allic Inuyasha stepped out. " Hes asking you out! " Maybe it was a bit too loud. *WACK!* " Ow Kagome! What was that for!" Kagome tilted her head giving off a sighing expression. " INuyasha! You embarrased them! " " Oh...sorry. " Inuyasha walked away. -_-;; Sango gave a slight blush. Mistakenly she wasnt even paying attention to what INuyasha said. She was blushing remembering her strange dream with Miroku. ' ECK! ' Sango gagged inside staring at Miroku then letting her mind drift back to Zouro. " Uh. What was that? " 

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday. "

" I dont do dates. "

Kagome stared at Sango coldly. " Sango! "

Sango looked at her friend then turned back to Zouro. 

" Look Zouro. Your a nice guy and your probley way better date than...nevermind its just that Ive had a really bad experience recently and Im just not up for it again. I hope you understand its nothing about you. In fact about you is the only reason I would go ^_^ but again, I have to think some more. Please understand. "

He nodded his head and smiled. " You dont have to say anymore Sango. I totally get it. Its cool. Whenever your ready. Just to let you know I mean it was just a friendly invite thats all." With that Zouro patted Sango's head and smiled. " Well see ya little...i mean Later. " -_- Sango and Kagome both sweatdropped. Zouro wasnt even that much taller than Sango but he made fun of her height?? " What was up with that? " Kagome questioned. " I dunno Im not even that short! " Kagome frowned. " No stupid, I mean why did you turn him down? " 

" Hes just a friend Kagome! I cant go out with him. It would be weird. " *twitch twitch* 

" Hmm or maybe you really LIKE HIm. " 

" No I dont like him that way. he is JUST A FRIEND!! A FRIEND KAGOME!"

" Then why are you yelling so loud everyone can hear you? "

Sango stopped and looked around to see hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her awkwardly. 

" Oh. Oops. " 

They continued the walk. 

" Sango! He asked you on a ' friendly ' date! Cmon! Go! Besides I thought miss Sango was oh so over that little incident. Oh wait what did you say? Hmm. Wasnt it something about. " It never happened Kagome. " Remember that? "

" Okay okay, T___T Can you drop the act. Geez. --` well whatever. "

" Sango your being stubborn. "

" No Im not. "

" Yes you are. "

" NO IM NOT! "

" YEAH YA ARE! "

" NO IM NOT!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" Inuyasha came up.

Kagome looked at Sango and vice versa. Then they both looked at Inuyasha. 

" WHY ARE YOU YELLING! " They yelled so loud it caused Inuyasha to fall over. 

@_@ " You guys were doing it first. Kagome you wanna ride or not? "

" I was gonna go for ice cream with Sango. "

" No its okay Kagome Im *yawn* too tired anyways."

" Are you sure? "

" Yeah well do it tomorrow. "

" thats TWO dates you turned down today. " *smirk*

" Shut...up.T_____T"

******

*that night*

- sangos dream again -

In Fuedal Japan. 

Inuyasha in his usual red outfit.

" Kagome? Do you scense any jewel shards? "

" No, not here. Cmon lets go. "

Kagome turns around. 

" Sango? Wheres Miroku? "

" How am I supposed to know? "

- in some kinda village -

" So do you have any children? " Miroku asked a girl.

" Yes, I have one child. My husband died a year ago. So my son is a bit sad. "

" Im sorry." Miroku takes her hand 

" Would you like more children? " *grin*

" Huh? "

*BONK!*

" Ow! Sango! "

" There you are! I should have known. "

" You and that hiraikotsu! " Miroku walking rubbing his head. 

" Miroku will you ever learn? " Chimed Inuyasha with his arms crossed. 

" No quite frankly not. I told you why I ask woman to bear my child do you guys still dont understand? "

Kagome stepped up. " Miroku, even if you didnt have your kazaana threatend to spread, you would probley grope women. "

Miroku lifted a finger. " Uh uh. Now you are wrong at that. I dont grope women. "

Inuyasha smiled. " Heh. Thats right you only grope ONE woman. Sango. "

Sango sweatdropped. " Great. "

The inu crew walked on as Kagome and Inuyasha both scented something. " A jewel shard! " Kagome spoke out. Inuyasha got his ready face on. " Alright guys lets go. That means Naraku's around here somewhere. Close. "

(((end dream)))

Sango woke up in the middle of the night.

' What in the world? That was weird. ' Sango got out of her bed to get a glass of water. ' It was like yesterdays dream in class. Only it was different. Much different. Miroku was there and looked as he did yesterday, but he acted differently. Not like in my other dream. ' Sango blushed again. She couldnt believe she had a dream like that. She shook it off. ' I wonder where I was in that dream. Why did we all look like that? Whats with the 1800's act? ' Sango tripped on her staires. " OW! " She tried not to shout. Although her aunt wasnt home yet and noone was home anyway. ' Whatever. I really gotta stop eating right before I sleep. ' With that Sango got her water, went back to her room and went back to sleep. ' Hopefully Ill have a normal dream this time or better yet, none at all. ' She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever dream came up next. 

A/N (preview of next chapter)BALAH BLAH BLAH BORING BORING BORING i found out my problem. Im writing too many damn fanfics at a time! lol. i have that problem oh well so whatcha think? kinda weird i know. Ill try to make my next chappie more interesting I know its getting weirder. Is Sango reincarnated or what? So anyways heres what to expect in the next chapter. It gets alittle crazier. Theres a new kid in school. All the girls like him. His names Seth. Oddly enough the first day he meets Inuyasha, they come to hate eachother. (Seth....youll never guess who lol) And what about Miroku? Sango finds out that Miroku may be having the SAME DREAMS too. And as for Inuyasha, he has a dream about the new kid, SETH. (inu humor next chap ^^) Thats next chapter!and as Kagome says" See you soon "

JAi Lora Review pweez


End file.
